


In Your Dreams

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, Fun, M/M, Messy, Mutual Pining, PWP, Pining, Self indulgence, Smut, Solo, Writing, enjoy, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Sex dreams are a fairly common thing, but it’s not common to find yourself vividly dreaming about a stranger. It’s especially weird if they stranger is ALSO having the same dreams as you. Wonder what kinda tension that brings, huh?
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all! this was a literal self indulgence creation. my friend and i had the brilliant idea of dream-s*x one night, and this was birthed from that, so!! yay for chaotic ideas. obvi, there’s a lot of s*xual encounters and dirty scenes.
> 
> it’s a little messy, but like i said! self indulgence!! 
> 
> i hope y’all do enjoy tho c;
> 
> we love the boys.
> 
> (i don’t own anything from naruto)
> 
> when a section is after ‘>’, that means it’s a dream...

Naruto ran out of his house with his keys and phone in his hand, “Fuck, I’m gonna be late.” He opened his car door, threw everything in the passenger seat, and started off.

He had his windows rolled down with his music just a little too loud, especially for the morning. He was tapping his steering wheel to the beat. Once he hit a red light, blue eyes glanced to his left out the window.

At that moment, he saw a beautiful stranger who was beginning to cross the street. Like the PRETTIEST boy he had ever seen. Tall, pale, dark, spiky, long hair. He was wearing all black clothes that hugged him perfectly. His eyes, which met Naruto’s directly, were so dark they looked like there was almost no iris at all. They maintained eye contact for only a second, but to Naruto it felt like an eternity. He continued to watch as the man walked.

The light turned green. He only noticed because the car behind him honked. He had to get to work. The blonde huffed, “Oh fuck me,” as he drove off, daydreaming about the man he just saw cross the street. Once he got to work, just barely making it in time, he set all of his thoughts aside to get through the day.

———

Sasuke was meeting his friends for a cup of coffee this morning. He doesn’t usually like to spend time with others, but sometimes even he’s forced out to socialize. He decided to walk, since it isn’t very far. He got the crosswalk, and once the walk sign turned on, he started to go.

There was one car in particular that was annoying. The windows were down with music that was too loud for the time of day. He did his best to pay no mind to it, but when he got closer, his eyes glanced to the driver in it. He wanted to see who had the audacity to be this irritating this early. 

The boy had blonde, messy hair, tan skin, and blue eyes that could put the sky to shame. They made direct eye contact for a second, and Sasuke felt the anger bubbling up start to dissipate...only slightly because it was still annoying, and he was still very much in need of a cup of coffee. He looked away, pushing down the thoughts he was having of a complete stranger. The only time he looked back was when he heard a car honk and turned to notice the man hadn’t driven away even though the light was green. The blonde peeled his eyes away from Sasuke, and it looked like he mumbled something to himself before he drove off.

Sasuke smirked slightly, and continued walking. He found himself daydreaming about the boy who caught a split second of his attention, and obviously liked what he saw enough to continue to stare. Sasuke was usually immune to people looking at him. Everyone thought he was hot, but there was something about this that he couldn’t get off of his mind.

The door to the coffee shop opened, and his friends Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo were all sitting at their usual table. 

“Finally,” Suigetsu spoke first as Sasuke approached, “it’s not like you to be late.”

“I decided to walk,” Sasuke spoke without a hint of emotion. 

Karin tilted her head, her eyes watching him, “Did you enjoy your walk?”

“It was fine. I’m going to go order my coffee now,” he turned on his heel to stand in line. The blonde’s face wasn’t leaving his head.

Once he got his coffee, he sat while his friends talked for a couple hours, only occasionally speaking himself, then he decided it was time to go. That was enough socializing for the whole week. 

On his walk back, he found himself glancing around to see if the car happened to be driving by again, even though it obviously wouldn’t be. He got home and decided to try and distract his brain from thinking about a split second with a total stranger by doing work for the rest of his day until he was tired enough to go to bed.

The blonde never left his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

———

Naruto’s work day went by fast, which was good because he wanted to be anywhere but there. On his drive back, his eyes glanced around the crosswalk he saw the man at. He knew he wouldn’t be there, but the urge to check wasn’t something he could ignore. That beautiful person was all he could think about, which a little was odd, but he figured he’d roll with it.

Why not daydream about the sexy mystery man? It’s not like there’s anything better to think about.

Naruto pulled up in his driveway, then walked inside his house. He needed to shower after his day, so he started the water while he brushed his teeth. Once his shower was done, he slipped into his PJs and crawled into bed, thinking about the man until he fell asleep.

———

>Pale hands grabbed tan ones and pulled them above his head as he pinned him against the wall, “Tell me what you want.” The voice was deep and heavy with lust.

“I want you,” it was spoken as a whisper into the others neck, also filled with just as much need, “I want you SO bad.”

“That’s what I thought,” he flipped the blonde over so his front was against the wall instead of his back.

They were both suddenly naked, and kisses were being left all over the tan body. It all felt so real, so good, and neither couldn’t contain any of the voices that were coming out of their mouths. Their hips were perfectly in sync as they rubbed against each other.

The man bit down on his neck, “I’m going to put it in, now. I want to fuck you.”

The blonde nodded, and moaned loudly as he entered, feeling the sudden burst of pleasure.<

———

Naruto woke up to a bright light shining into his room. He groaned as he rolled over, then realized he was sticky. “What is this—“

He remembered his dream.

His very vivid, very sexy dream of the stranger from yesterday. 

“Oh my god,” he grumbled and rolled his eyes at himself, “I can’t believe I had a fucking wet dream about a man I looked at for a whole fucking minute!”

The Uzumaki walked over to take another shower, despite having one before bed that night. He needed to clean himself up and calm himself down. 

He’s obviously had sex dreams before, but nothing compares to this.

———

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his alarm. His laptop was still open next to him on the bed, so he closed it. As he moved, he noticed that—

“God,” he groaned, annoyed, “What the fuck.”

He remembered his dream last night in vivid detail. He was working on fucking the blonde against the wall. It felt so real, and it was honestly hot as hell, which pissed him off even more. He had seen the man, in his CAR, for not even a total of a minute, so what the hell was his brain thinking?

Sasuke got out of his clothes and threw them into the hamper, then started his shower up. He had another day off today, which is unusual for him, but his brother insisted on it. He had spent “too much” time at work, and it’s important to take breaks, he had said. Even though Itachi himself doesn’t take many breaks, Sasuke didn’t feel like trying to fight against his brother.

After the shower, he dried off the best he could before putting on black jeans and a navy blue sweater. He needed a cup of coffee, and decided to go out on a walk for one...for no reason at all, except the need for caffeine. Once he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his grey jacket, he walked out the door toward his destination. Definitely not thinking about the boy from last night’s dream as he did.

———

Naruto was bundled up in olive green sweats and an orange sweater. He had been huddled on the couch working on his computer. He finally got a day off work today, and was trying to use it to get ahead for the week. And try to keep his mind off the dream last night.

As fucking good as the dream was, it was almost a little too much. It felt too real. He ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly feeling the need for some caffeine. There’s a coffee shop not too far down the road that he could go to. It also happens to be right where Naruto saw...

But that’s just a coincidence. He’s definitely not retracing his sex-dream steps.

Naruto closed his laptop and got off of his couch to walk toward his door. He slid into his big blue jacket and his shoes before he decided to take a walk to his destination, and think about being fucked by the hot as fuck mystery man.

Once he reached the coffee shop, he opened the door. The warmth of the place felt nice against his cold skin. He stood in line for a bit, ordered his drink, and gave the cashier his name.

_There’s no one here with dark hair,_ Naruto thought to himself, _of course, I didn’t come here with that intention...I mean, maybe a little, but..._ his eyes glanced around as he waited for his name to be called, and out of habit (he told himself) he turned to look at the door when it opened.

———

Sasuke was approaching the coffee shop. He kept reminding himself on the way over that it’s extremely unlikely that the blonde would even show up at this coffee shop. He was just in the car BY the shop that he went into yesterday.

And he didn’t even WANT to see him.

His hand grabbed the handle of the door and opened it into warmth. It felt good in contrast to the cold winter air. Black eyes scanned the room, not looking for anything in particular...but a familiar sight of blonde hair made itself known. The tingling feeling that came with it was easy to ignore. Right?

“Naruto,” the barista called out. He watched as the prettiest boy he’d ever seen walked over and smiled at the barista as he grabbed the drink. The look on her face read ‘infatuation,’ and that’s probably why he stayed to talk to her longer.

Who could blame her, though?

Sasuke took his turn with the cashier. There was no line, so he ordered quickly. After he ordered his coffee, he made his way to the hand-off area. He couldn’t help having to to look in the same direction as the man he almost fucked in his dream last night.

The blonde, now known as ‘Naruto’, was still talking with the barista, even as she continued to make drinks. She was blushing and laughing the whole time they spoke.

The Uchiha couldn’t help but overhear them.

“So have you been busy today?” Naruto took a sip from his hot cup after he asked the question. His voice sounded just like it did in the dream.

Fuck.

“It’s been on and off today, but it’s definitely busier as it’s getting closer to the holidays,” she spoke, her work pace slightly slower now.

“Ah yeah. You have to deal with all the cranky old people ruining Christmas, huh?” He chuckled, “I hate people like that.”

The barista continued to smile at him as she took a moment to call out another name, “Sasuke.” She noticed Sasuke start to move out of the corner of her eye, and the blush on her cheeks reddened even more.

Blue eyes met black after the name was called, but Sasuke made sure to look away quickly. And at his(?) coffee.

“This was made wrong,” he could tell instantly. “I ordered a latte with light foam. This is practically a cappuccino.”

“I-I’m sorry,” the barista couldn’t keep eye contact, “let me fix that for you.”

“You’re the kinda old man I was talking about,” Naruto pouted.

“Am I? I just want to drink what I ordered.”

“They’re both coffee, aren’t they?”

“There are different types of coffee—“

“She’s clearly busy!”

“Chatting with you.”

“Part of her job is to chat with me, isn’t it? I’m a customer.”

“A customer that has already paid, gotten his correct order, and is now irritating the other customers around him,” Sasuke shook his head, ”you have an annoying mouth.” _Even though it tasted so damn good._

———

_What’s with this guy? He’s hot, and his voice is EXACTLY the sex it was in my dream, but what an asshole._

“I have an annoying mouth, okay sure, but at least I’m not the Grinch,” Naruto smirked. He felt the need to piss this guy off even more than he already seemed to be.

“Your drink remake is ready,” the girl’s voice came out softly, obviously feeling awkward interrupting their encounter.

The sexy asshole raven, now named Sasuke, glanced away from the blonde again as he picked up his freshly made coffee, “This is better.” 

His face remained stoic during the entire encounter. Something about that is so..hot. The barista seemed to think so, too. Her face looks like it hasn’t stopped heating up. Black eyes looked back to continue staring (mainly glaring) at Naruto. He even pulls off being mean...

The dream invaded his thoughts suddenly. 

_”Tell me what you want.”_

Naruto glanced away as he put his coffee to his mouth and took a sip, deciding that moment was as good as any to leave.

But not without saying goodbye first.

“You know, I gotta go now, but if I hear about someone stealing Christmas,” his eyes met black, challenging him, “I’ll make sure to describe you to the people looking.”

He started to walk out of the building, but could hear footsteps behind him. Sasuke was obviously leaving right now, too. Naruto made a point to not turn around and look at the man. No matter what hot, god-like, fuckable picture his brain made of him, he’s too much of an asshole when he speaks. He walked up to the crosswalk to wait for the walk sign, willing himself to think about anything else.

“Your comeback would’ve been better if we weren’t walking in the same direction,” the familiar voice hummed Naruto out of his thoughts, “maybe.”

“My point still stands,” he shoved his hands in his pockets. He completely forgot Sasuke also uses this crosswalk. He wasn’t looking over. His brain was too fragile for that. This banter. The arguing. With Mr. Sex-On-Legs. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t turning him on. It was also pissing him off. All he could think about while looking at Sasuke was—

“Your point being that I shouldn’t get what I paid for, right?”

Why isn’t the light turning red yet? “The real point is that you’re an asshole,” he managed to look over at the man this time, “do you know how to be nice?”

———

Sasuke’s eyes stayed on the blonde the entire time he walked behind him out of the coffee shop. He couldn’t help himself. He was going in the same direction, and well..his ass looks really good in those sweats. 

“I don’t need to be nice,” he snorted, glancing away at the sudden eye contact.

The light finally turned red, and the crosswalk started going for them. They walked side by side, and there wasn’t a lot of distance between them, but neither touched the other. They continued to bicker back and forth, getting under each other’s skin, but this was also starting to feel like..dare they admit to it..a sort of foreplay (for themselves). The small, quick images of the dream kept flashing in both of their heads. They had the same one, and the other had no idea. 

The end of the street came, and Sasuke was heading a different direction than Naruto, “I’d like to say this was enjoyable, but I was told I shouldn’t lie.” _It could’ve been more enjoyable if I could shut your annoying ass up by pinning you against the wall._

“Right back atchya!” Naruto pouted, turning on his heel, “I hope to never run into you again.” _Except hopefully in my dreams tonight._

“Hn,” Sasuke smirked slightly despite himself, it disappeared quickly, “Me too.”

They were now back to back, walking their opposite ways.

Neither of them truly meant their last statements.

And both of them were riled up more than when they had left the house.

———

“No, Sakura,” Naruto switched the ear his phone was attached to, “No I don’t wanna to out tonight.”

“What do you mean?” She spoke from the other line, “You haven’t hung out with us in a long time. Did we do something?”

“No, I’m just tired—“

“Well then drink some coffee and come out with us.”

Naruto’s cheeks flushed at the mention of coffee. The thought of Sasuke invaded his brain. Again. The man was...just as sexy in real life as his dream portrayed. God, it really..wow.

“Naruto?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, I mean—“

“So you’ll come!” The excitement in her voice was obvious.

“Y-yeah I guess.”

“Oh man, I’m so excited! We’re going to be going to Mount Myōboku Bar around 7. Want me to come get you or?”

“Nah, it’s walking distance. I’ll make it,” blue eyes glanced at the clock. It was 5:29pm. It didn’t take him too long to get ready, and he had time to take care of his..problem he got at the mention of Sasuke. “See you then?”

“Yes. And try to dress at least a little decently!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Bye Sakura,” he hung up after she said her goodbyes back.

_“I want to fuck you.”_ The voice played through his head again. The imagery felt even more real after his encounter with the man today.

“God how is ONE person allowed to be THAT hot?” Naruto muttered to himself. He was wearing just his sweats, and made his way into his bedroom. He laid in his bed, and finally let himself succumb to the memories of his dream.

Tan fingers lingered along his waistband as he closed his eyes, remembering every detail he could about Sasuke. His stoic face, his lean fingers, his perfect pink lips, the dark eyes that felt like they could pierce through your soul if they wanted to. He imagined his pale skin flaring up slightly like it did in his dream last night.

He was already out of his sweats, rubbing on himself. The images in his brain were enough to get himself going. 

_“Tell me what you want.”_

Naruto remembered how needy and whiny he sounded in response, and maybe even accidentally let a noise slip out loud—

_“I’m going to put it in, now. I want to fuck you.”_

It took no time at all for Naruto to finish. 

He laid in bed for a moment after, then walked into his bathroom to clean himself up and get ready for his night.

The thoughts of Sasuke still wouldn’t leave his mind, even with his release.

———

“What do you mean?” Sasuke grumbled on the phone. “Itachi—“

“You heard me. You need to take this whole week off. I’ll let you come back to work after this, but—“

“You never give yourself any breaks,” the Uchiha was irritated.

“Yeah, but do you remember what happened last time you were in the office?”

“It’s not my fault that man doesn’t know how to do his job even though he’s been there for 3 years—“

“You can’t threaten to kick someone’s ass in the office, Sasuke,” Itachi let out a low chuckle, “even if you’re the brother of the boss.”

“I’m higher ranking than them.”

“Yes, I know, but the point still stands.”

_My point still stands.”_ Naruto invaded his thoughts, again. It’s been happening all day.

“Little brother?”

“Hm? Yeah, fine. I’ll take the week off from physically entering work, but expect me to still meet my deadlines.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing at all. I’ve gotta go.”

“I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Yeah, bye,” he hung up.

_”I want you to fuck me.”_

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. As if the dream wasn’t enough to mess him up, all that time with the blonde this morning made his problem even worse.

It was noticeable now.

As he was walking to his bedroom to consider taking care of this, his phone rang. Again.

“Karin,” he answered, annoyed.

“Hey sweet stuff! Wanna go out tonight?”

“We did coffee yesterday.”

“Yeah, and? You’re so unfun. Do you hate us that much?”

“You know I don’t like socializing,” he sat down on his bed, “at all.”

“Come ooon. You were better about it in college! We miss you a lot,” she whined. “Pleeeease Sasuke?”

“Next time you ask me, it’s going to be a no. And if you beg EVER again,” his annoyance was apparent, “I’ll never spend time with you.”

“Ah yay! We’re going to Mount Myōboku tonight. Drinking will help make us more tolerable, I’m sure!”

“Yeah, it better. What time?”

“7:30–“ it’s 5:45pm.

“See you then,” he cut her off and hung up after that.

Too many interruptions. All he wanted to do was touch himself to the thought of the hot, sassy, annoying blonde. He was even hotter up close. In person. The way the dream portrayed him was WAY too accurate, and now that he had even more to work with...

All that was on his mind as he finished was Naruto.

Sasuke spent the next hour getting ready for his night. His hair was styled just right. He put on his purple button up and black jeans, followed by a navy coat. Feeling satisfied enough, he decided it was time to go.

It was close enough to walk to, even if it was pretty cold out. He wanted to have the option to drink without worrying about driving.

He left the house, making sure to put his gloves and boots on to keep from freezing.

———

Naruto was how many screwdrivers in? “Oh man, I’ve missed you guys,” he wrapped his arms around Kiba and Shino, “so much.”

“You’re drunk,” Kiba grumbled, blushing as he pushed him more into Shino.

“I’m not drunk, yet. I’m just being honest,” he stuck his tongue out at the brunette, letting himself hug Shino more. He was quite tipsy, though.

“We’ve missed you too,” the shyer man spoke, the blush on his face increasing.

Naruto finally let go and turned to Lee, who was holding his boyfriend Gaara’s hand.

“Naruto!” Lee grinned.

“Lee!” He ran over and hugged him, fake sobbing as he did. Although, it seemed as if Lee’s tears were real.

“And Gaara,” Naruto turned toward him, pulling the shorter boy into a less intense hug, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Naruto,” he smiled as he pulled back. He eyed the group. Shikamaru and Choji. Kiba, Shino, Hinata. TenTen and Neji. So many of his friends he hadn’t seen in so long, and some more were invited to come. It was gonna be a fun night. “Yay! Wow we really have everyone, huh?”

“That was the plan,” Sakura appeared behind the blonde and poked the back of his neck. “I have something to show you.”

Naruto turned around, not only seeing Sakura, but a blonde wearing a ponytail. “Oh who’s this?” He grinned as he reached his hand out toward the new girl. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki!”

“I’m Ino,” she smiled softly back, “Sakura’s girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend!?” His jaw dropped. “Dude, congrats!” He wrapped his arms around both girls, “I’m so happy for you Sakura! Gosh I could cry!”

“Oh my god Naruto. How much have you had to drink?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? Am I not allowed to be happy?” Naruto pouted, turning away, “Maybe I should drink even more so I have an excuse to be ‘annoying,’” he walked toward the bar after a snort, leaving his friends to converse. There really were a lot of them, but nobody seemed to mind. It was one of the usually slow nights, after all, and they were bringing business.

He sat down at a chair to order. The door to the bar opened, but Naruto didn’t look toward it. He only focused on the cute, brown haired bartender getting him another screwdriver. 

He was no Sasuke, though.

“I can’t believe we got you out of the house again,” a man spoke as he walked in.

“Don’t expect to see me ever again,” as if on queue, Sasuke’s beautiful, velvet voice rang through the building.

Naruto’s stomach burned at the sudden sound that could very well potentially cause his instant arousal. Since it did. Fuck. He turned his head to see eye the man, who was with with 3 others. Also attractive, but again..

Not Sasuke.

“Yeah yeah,” a woman with bright red hair spoke this time, “I need a drink.”

“That’s something I can agree with,” the pale man spoke. His eyes then glanced over to Naruto, who wasn’t hiding the fact that he was staring. The blonde thought he saw a hint of surprise in Sasuke’s eyes at the sight of him, but if it was there, it was just as easily hidden again by the usual sexy, stoic demeanor.

“Hey stranger,” Naruto grinned as he was approached by the other and his friends.

“You know this person?” The white haired boy asked, “You have OTHER friends outside of us?”

“We’re not friends,” Sasuke answered without missing a beat. He turned toward the bartender and asked for a whisky, neat.

The way he sounded as he did something so simple like ordering his fucking drink had Naruto almost crawling out of skin. This man oozes sex appeal, and the dream he had (that won’t leave his brain), and the morning they spent together, on top of this slight tipsiness? Not helping his case. He, however, somehow still knew that his actions couldn’t reflect his thoughts, so he made sure to respond quickly and coolly.

“Who could want to befriend such an asshole like yourself?” the blonde smirked into his glass before taking another sip.

All of Sasuke’s friends laughed.

“Well whoever he is, he’s fucking hilarious. I’m Suigetsu!” The man put his hand out for Naruto to shake. “And that’s Jugo.”

The quiet man waved, “Hi.”

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki,” he responded, smiling.

“Uzumaki?” The red haired girl spoke next, “Me too! I’m Karin Uzumaki!”

———

“Oh hey! Really? That’s so cool! I mean, it makes sense. My mom has the same hair color as you,” the blonde’s eyes were practically sparkling.

“Really?!” Karin grinned, “That’s so cool.”

“I have a photo, wanna see?” Naruto pulled his phone out to find a photo of his mom.

Sasuke hasn’t seen Karin this happy and intrigued in a long time. He raised an eyebrow as he watched as the other two joined Karin in looking over at Naruto’s phone.

“Oh my god, no way!”

“She’s prettier than you are though—“ 

Suigetsu’s comment was met with a punch in the arm as a response. “Don’t be an ass, fish face,” she growled.

Sasuke almost felt the urge to join them in looking over. The way they were angled blocked the photo just slightly. Why did he have such interest in this stranger? The hottest person he’s ever seen? The -literal- man of his dreams? He went to the coffee shop this morning to hopefully run into Naruto, and he did, but now— he’s here, too? And he’s not only snarky and quick to respond, but he’s also fucking kind and even has Sasuke’s judgmental ass friends enjoying his company?

What the hell?

“You look just like your dad,” Jugo spoke, surprisingly.

Now Sasuke REALLY wanted to see.

“Y-yeah,” the blonde rubbed the back of his head. “I always tell my mom I wish I got her hair, though. Could you imagine me with red hair? I bet I’d be even prettier.”

_I much like the blonde,_ Sasuke thought. His eyes finally glanced over to Naruto’s phone, which looked like it was going to fall out of his hand any second. He was obviously tipsy, but as he was caught off guard, Sasuke took a moment to look at the picture open on the screen.

The hair and kind eyes are from his dad, and his smile is his mom’s—

Suddenly, a girl with pink hair appeared at Naruto’s side, “Hey! What’re you up to over here?” He bumped into him, and he gripped his phone just in time to pull it back.

Blue eyes glanced behind him. The entire back corner seemed to have been looking their way before turning back and conversing amongst themselves.

“Oh hey Sakura! Well,” blue eyes made eye contact with black, and Sasuke felt his stomach turn at the sudden gaze. It didn’t last long, though. He quickly moved on, but still..fuck, “This woman, Karin, is an Uzumaki like me!”

“Really?! That’s so cool,” the girl, now Sakura, spoke, “She does have the hair!” Her hand gripped at Naruto’s shoulder, and Sasuke felt his eyes narrow at the sight. He took a sip of his drink to mask it, even though nobody would catch onto what he’s doing.

“Yeah, I feel like I should call my mom almost. It’s not often you meet another Uzumaki!” 

“Honestly, would it be weird if you did?” Karin asked, then realized she was the only one without a drink. The boys all must’ve ordered at some point. “Hey bartender! Can I get a screwdriver?”

“Sure.”

“Make that two!” Naruto called after her, and the bartender nodded. He noticed he was blushing as the blonde spoke.

He really does have that affect on lots of people, huh?

Almost..everyone.

Everyone had decided it’d be a good idea to FaceTime Naruto’s mom. “Let’s go over to my friends so they can all say hi!” He offered.

They all looked at Sasuke.

“I’m not your leader,” the Uchiha rolled his eyes.

They all responded something sassy back before walking away to introduce themselves to Naruto’s large amount of friends.

The blue-eyed boy hung around for a little longer, leaning in to whisper. He had no idea what personal space meant; Sasuke picked up on that earlier. Now, it seems it’s only worse because he’s drunk.

“You can come, too, you know,” he beckoned.

“I don’t mix well with groups,” Sasuke responded easily. Naruto smelled of a mixture of alcohol and citrus. It was..surprisingly delicious.

“That doesn’t surprise me. You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch,” the Uzumaki snickered, “well if you’re still here, I’ll come back to keep your lonely ass company after I drunkenly call my mom with all my friends.”

Sasuke snorted in response, “I wouldn’t hold your breath, loser.”

A tongue poking out of his mouth, way too close to Sasuke’s face, was his way of saying goodbye as he turned around, swaying his hips toward the corner of the room.

Black eyes couldn’t peel themselves away.

He moves so effortlessly, even with the little bit of clumsiness. It makes no sense how he can be so gracefully ungraceful, but he does it. 

The thoughts of how he would look walking away, toward Sasuke’s bed, naked, invaded the pale man’s mind.

He drank the last of his drink easily, and then asked for another. He wasn’t sure he should drink because of where his thoughts were going, but he knew it would also help to get through this. He passed the time by watching the blonde interact with his friends and parents.

After his 6th drink, his ability to think got a little cloudier. He was a heavy weight, so he needed quite a few to really feel it. They were still all in the corner, and it looked like everyone was taking turns with Naruto’s phone. Sasuke was walking over there before he could process what his legs were doing.

“Oh hey, you decided to come,” Naruto was the first to approach him, thankfully. He reached up and touched the Uchiha’s arm. The electricity he felt at the contact..well he thought he could probably ‘come’ now, “I’m glad.” Sasuke pulled himself away from the hand. 

He couldn’t take another second of that without wanting to find a place to take the blonde and pin him against the wall.

He could still feel the heat from the spot where Naruto touched him.

“I was just going to tell my group of idiots that I’m going to walk home,” he needed to get out of here. This was all too much. It felt like he was burning up.

“You walked?” Naruto interrupted, tilting his head.

“Yeah,” Sasuke answered, his eyes unwavering, and unable to leave the boy’s face. Even though Sasuke pulled back, they were still closer than usually acceptable, but neither of them were backing away.

“Me too! Lemme walk with you,” he offered clumsily.

Sasuke thought he heard it wrong. He had just asked to walk with him, right?

“Uhhh, lemme jus’ grab m’phone back. I’m pretty sure my mom hung up a little while ago, and I should prob’ly be afraid of what everyone is doing with it now. I hope they’re avoiding the picture folder..” Sasuke imagined Naruto having nudes saved in his phone..and suddenly wished he chose to sit with everyone for that sole purpose. Damn, “BUT we can go after that! I’ll tell your friends, too,” he turned and walked toward the group of people.

Sasuke took that moment to turn toward the door, deciding it best to leave and wait outside to avoid any looks from his friends. 

But he did wait, and he continued on his train of indecent thoughts about the blonde. The alcohol really wasn’t helping, but he knew he could still stay composed on the outside.

Probably.

———

Naruto was forced into arm wrestling Shikamaru for his phone back, and thankfully he won quickly. Shikamaru didn’t have enough energy, which is good because he didn’t wanna make Sasuke wait long.. Once he took his phone back, he slid it into his pocket, deciding to wait till tomorrow to see the damage they did to it.

“I’m leaving,” Naruto spoke, his eyes glancing behind him before looking forward again.

Sasuke wasn’t there anymore? Oh. _He didn’t answer, after all._

“Are you okay to walk home alone?” Ino asked, holding Sakura’s hand. 

They seem perfect for each other, really.

“Yeah! I’m totally fine. The cool air will feel good, and I’ve made the walk drunker before. When Jiraiya is in town and we come here? We get SMASHED,” he laughed, while Sakura shook her head. “Oh also,” he tilted his head toward Karin, “the cranky ass left already. He says bye, I think.”

Karin shook her head, giggling, and Suigetsu was also laughing at Naruto’s comment about Sasuke. He loved all the insults. Jugo felt the same.

“It was nice to meet you. I put my contact info in your phone,” Karin waved, “hope you don’t mind!”

“Absolutely not! Let’s do this again sometime!” Naruto said a quick bye to everyone, and wasted no more time in going outside to hopefully catch Sasuke..

_Please still be there._

The air was brisk against Naruto’s warm cheeks. Where’s Sasu—

“God, are you always this slow?” The raven pushed off of the railing that was just out of Naruto’s immediate vision.

“You didn’t -have- to come wait outside, dummy,” he barked back. “You could’ve also started walking—“

“I don’t actually mind,” his eyes fluttered away from the blonde.

Naruto couldn’t tell the emotion that was spoken in, but whatever it was made feel...

God, will the arousal ever die down?

“Let’s get going, then. It’s pretty cold,” the Uzumaki started walking, hoping to distract himself.

He had no idea why he even asked Sasuke to walk home with him in the first place! 

Well he knew why, but the fact that he did it..

And the fact that Sasuke said YES.

“Hey,” Naruto spoke, breaking the silence they had fallen into for a few minutes. His thoughts stirred more when he was quiet, “what’s your last name?”

“Why, so you can stalk me some more?” He huffed.

“Um, I was HERE first, AND at the coffee shop first, so actually...you’ve been stalking ME, so either you give me your last name and make us even, or I file a report on you,” he smirked.

“Uchiha.” The way the word left his mouth made it seem like he was used to people treating him differently, but Naruto didn’t want that. He didn’t care.

“U-Uchiha? Like?”

“Yeah, like the son of the man who owns 90% of this city,” he sighed.

“Holy shit,” Naruto breathed. “Must be weird.”

“We only talk sometimes, both too busy with work. I work for my brother at the company he started. I guess it runs in the family.”

Naruto found himself intently listening, actually interested in Sasuke’s life. He was also interested in his looks, so he made sure to soak it all in. The way he spoke, and how he looked as he spoke. Sasuke’s eyes had remained in front of him, but Naruto didn’t look away from the boy next to him, he couldn’t.

He was surprised he hadn’t fallen yet—

———

Sasuke reached out and caught Naruto, barely. He stumbled slightly, but managed to maintain his balance enough that they both remained unscathed.

Again, barely.

The close contact of their bodies....Naruto was practically in his LAP. He could feel the warmth so close...he could smell him even better.

The same sensation he felt earlier started up again, and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to control—

“You idiot,” Sasuke seethed as he set Naruto down on the ground before standing up himself. He needed to stop the physical contact immediately, “watch where you’re walking before you get us both killed.”

The heat in his stomach wouldn’t calm down.

———

Naruto blinked up at Sasuke. His face was flushed, and Naruto knew his looked the same, but he figured Sasuke’s was from the booze and the cold.

Naruto’s was from practically sitting in the lap of his mental lover. God...the contact. This felt amazing.

He felt it earlier, too, when he accidentally grabbed Sasuke’s arm. He didn’t wanna peel back then..this was worse. Much worse.

“I’m sorry,” he somehow got himself off the ground. “You’re right. I’m an idiot. I should’ve gotten a ride—“

“Just watch the damn ground and you’ll be fine, Uzumaki.”

“Oh whatever. Sorry I’m not as cool and capable as YOU, Uchiha,” Naruto stuck his tongue out as he followed behind the man who started walking again. He didn’t want to cower after his slightly bruised ego too much. He noticed he hadn’t been behind the Uchiha before, and if he ever was, he did not give his ass enough appreciation.

Is there anything about this man that isn’t perfect?

“And you never will be as capable as me,” Sasuke turned his head back for a second to meet Naruto’s eyes. The glimmer of playfulness was actually obvious.

“Oh yeah? I have more friends than you, so—“

“They probably pity you,” he offered quickly, unfazed.

Naruto finally caught up to him, mourning the sight of his ass, but wanting to hear him better, “I’m surprised yours are still around when you’re this much of a douchebag.”

“You’re the one who wanted to walk this douchebag home.”

Their eyes met for a second, and Naruto almost stuttered after he lost his breath, but didn’t, “I just wanted to make sure your drunk ass made it fine,” blushing slightly at the mention of Sasuke’s ass, hoping he didn’t notice. It wasn’t out of sight, out of mind after all—

“Then why am I the one that has to protect you?” 

Of course he didn’t notice. It was Naruto who was sexualizing everything because his brain made him crave the attention of this man. Long to feel the touch for real. All just from one night. He was the one being a pervert, and that thought suddenly made his mood sour, until—

“Couldn’t think of any reasons I was wrong?” Sasuke stopped suddenly. Naruto realized they were finally at the crosswalk.

Blue eyes looked over, and he chose to finally speak, “As if I’ll give you a response that boosts your already-too-big ego.” _And your probably already-too-big cock if my dream was any indication._

They’ve met only twice, and all Naruto could think to do is pull this sexy, pale, perfect man into a nearby ally and kiss him everywhere. Maybe even get down and suck his—

“Ah, but you did respond,” Sasuke’s gaze didn’t waver, and a smirk appeared on his mouth. 

He suddenly wondered if Sasuke could read his mind.

Naruto felt his blush creep up, and shoved Sasuke, not having any words to fight with because well...unfortunately, Naruto was way too distracted to contribute and argue properly.

Sasuke shoved him back, surprising the blonde.

They both looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.

There were no cars coming, but the light stayed green. Naruto took that as the universe letting him spend a little longer with the man he was about to go home and touch himself to. It feels dirty, and probably is, but honestly, where’s the harm in doing stuff for one’s pleasure?

It’s just the imagination.

It’s not like he was trying to make a move on the man he just met. 

It’s also not like Sasuke was unwilling to spend time with Naruto. He had waited to walk home with him, after all.

———

Sasuke enjoyed talking to Naruto. He wasn’t 100% that it wasn’t the alcohol talking, but he had enjoyed his presence earlier, too. Although, this felt heavily amplified. 

He easily spoke of his family, and that was something even drunk Sasuke never did. It’s not like they were necessarily on bad terms, it’s just every time they get brought up, he gets questioned on his status. He did it out of comfort, and regretted it instantly until well..

Naruto didn’t do what everyone else does.

No, Naruto was unpredictable in every aspect to Sasuke. And it was so incredibly attractive. He somehow always drew Sasuke’s attention in, and he was more than okay giving it.

He also wanted to give him other things, but he’d save those thoughts for when he’s at home in bed, touching himself. Was it dirty? Yes. Did he care? No.

He needed release after all the contact they’ve had tonight.

The crosswalk finally turned, and Naruto made a snarky, “Finally” comment as they started walking. They reached the end, not having spoken another word.

“I guess I’ll see you around?” Naruto tilted onto his heels, looking anywhere but at Sasuke’s face, “maybe.”

The next words out of Sasuke’s mouth surprised even him, “Do you want my number?”

Naruto’s eyes widened with shock.

The nerves started up. Sasuke just asked for the phone number of a complete stranger he’s imagined fucking (and being fucked by) over and over again. He blushed slightly, hoping that it still blended with the cold.

He went to take the request back, but before he could—

“Yeah,” the most beautiful grin fell on the man’s face, and there was a hint of..something in those eyes.

Sasuke almost mistook it for something like lust.

But that’s just his brain taking Naruto and putting him on the sexual pedestal it decided he has. 

Right?

Naruto handed his phone to Sasuke with the contact screen pulled up. The thought of Naruto’s nudes folder crossed his mind again, and he had half a mind to go and look, but he did the proper thing and didn’t invade his privacy while he added his number. 

He saw the blank name spot and wanted to put something to make his mark.

Trying to avoid smirking, he typed, then handed Naruto his phone.

The blonde looked confused at Sasuke until he looked down and saw the name, then blushed immensely.

Sasuke named himself, “Man of Your Dreams🌙”

Blue eyes looked up at him, shocked. Did he— did he know?

Laughter bubbled up inside of Sasuke again as he saw the look of pure horror on Naruto’s face. Naruto joined him not too long after he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Sasuke hadn’t laughed so hard...ever in his life that he could remember than he did in the past 10 minutes. He was glad nobody was out walking this late.

This moment was just for them.

He didn’t even know why he had laughed. Naruto’s face looked..almost guilty. Like he has actually thought that about Sasuke. He wondered if Naruto could actually be attracted—

“Let me add mine!”

“No, just text me your number,” he was pulled out of his thoughts as soon as he had them. It’s probably just the alcohol making him overthink.

“Unfair,” Naruto pouted, “fine, I just won’t text you.”

Sasuke hoped that wasn’t true, but didn’t want to give in, “Fine. I guess this is goodbye for real, then.”

“At least tell me what you put for mi—“

“You’re the one who gave me your phone. I won’t make the same mistake as you,” Sasuke shook his head, “plus if you hate it so much, change it. Obviously, idiot.” Another involuntary smirk appeared on his face. “It was just a dumb joke.”

_But you are the man of MY dreams, Naruto._

“Yeah, yeah whatever. You cocky bastard,” Naruto chuckled again.

Sasuke loves the sound of his laugh. The familiar need started again.

“Alright, well I should go—“ Naruto shivered slightly, “it’s getting much colder and my drunken warmth is disappearing so,” he let out a soft smile, “I’ll text you at some point, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. The man of my dreams.”

Feeling rather brave tonight, even after hearing Naruto call him THAT, Sasuke smiled back confidentially, “You better, Naruto Uzumaki.”

———

Naruto swore that he could still feel the electricity from all the spots he and Sasuke physically touched. It helped as his mind imagined what he wanted Sasuke to do to him.

_”You better, Naruto Uzumaki.”_

And what he wanted to do to Sasuke.

Naruto shuddered as he remembered the purr of Sasuke’s voice, finally cumming. He whined out the raven’s name, unable to hold himself back.

Feeling some relief out of all the tension that built up that night, he dozed off after cleaning himself up, only to be consumed by Sasuke Uchiha in his sleep again.

———

_Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, the man of my dreams.”_

Sasuke replayed every moment with the blonde over and over in his head as he laid back in his bed, touching himself slightly more aggressively than usual.

He was pent up. Bad.

The physical contact made him crave more.

He was close to release, and when he finally did, he moaned Naruto’s name out softly. He walked to clean up before laying down and quickly dozing off.

Naruto played through his head through the night.

———

>Sasuke walked up the Naruto, pulling him close by the waist. He leaned in, his lips grazing along the blonde’s ear, and whispered lowly. 

“Wanna get out of here?”

Naruto’s body shuddered, and he replied breathlessly, “Yes. Please.”

They were suddenly in a moonlit room, both of them shirtless. Skin on skin.

Naruto’s mouth was planting kisses on his way down. He started from the neck, to Sasuke’s shoulders, to his chest, down to his stomach..hips...all slowly and tantalizing. The noises coming out of Sasuke’s mouth were soft and needy.

“Naruto, fuck—“

“Yes, Sasuke? Did you want something?” Blue eyes challenged as they glanced up toward black staring down at him.

“I do,“ he paused for a second, catching his breath, “I want to fuck your pretty little mouth,” his voice was heavy with lust.

If Naruto could get any harder, he would’ve. “God, Sasuke. How’re you so hot?” His tongue stuck out and he licked.

A groan left Sasuke’s throat at the warm, wet contact.

“Like, so hot. I can’t believe you’re mine,” Naruto smirked, then opened his mouth to surround Sasuke. His tongue swirled around the tip, tasting the pre-cum before he took it fully in. All of it in one go.

The noises that came out of Sasuke’s mouth made the blonde almost finish on the spot, still in his pants, but before he had the chance to consider it properly, he was being lifted up and thrown on the bed.

“Pants. Off. Now.” Sasuke demanded.

Naruto almost retorted (flirtily), but the word’s wouldn’t come out. So instead he obediently fumbled out of his pants, fully exposing himself.

“I’ll never get over how good you look laying naked in my bed,” Sasuke was walking closer.

“I’ll never get over how good -you- look naked in any situation,” Naruto smiled lazily, “seriously. You’re the hottest with clothes, so imagine without—“

He was interrupted by Sasuke slamming him mouth on his. Their tongues fought for dominance against each other’s, and once they adjusted their body easily, their hips matched each other as they moved with easy. It was getting wetter and wetter between them. Sasuke grabbed both of their members to help keep it steadier.

Naruto moaned at the contact of Sasuke’s hand. He was spreading the pre-cum around with his fingers, and tan fingers wrapped into black hair.

“Sasuke, I— fuck, this feels so good,” he leaned his head back, exposing his neck.

Sasuke leaned forward and bit down softly (but not too soft).

“FUCK—“

“Naruto—“ Sasuke spoke breathlessly, his voice husky, “I’m going to—“

“Sas’ssukeee~,” it came out as a whine.

They both finished at the same time, covering each other.<

———

Naruto’s eyes fluttered open. He didn’t have to check to know exactly what condition he was in this morning. Again.

What the fuck was that?

The night with Sasuke was..well wonderful. Naruto remembered every detail. Even with the alcohol involved. The Uchiha was not only the hottest man ever, but he was also surprisingly funny and witty. The subtle facial expressions he makes.. God, just literally everything he did was riling him up, but that dream? Even after relieving himself right before he went to bed?

_I want to fuck your pretty little mouth.”_

Fuck. Was he really never going to feel satisfied again as long as Sasuke exists out of his reach?

He groaned as he got out of bed to shower. He has to go into work today, even though he’d rather stay at home and rub himself dry at the memories of Sasuke. Dream or real, it seems they both have the same effect.

Naruto’s hand slid down as he let the hot water pour over him, remembering how it sounded as Sasuke moaned his name—

Once he was ready and dressed, he sped out the door into his car to drive to work. The crosswalk had its usual red light (only when Naruto is in the car, it seems). Blue eyes glanced around, knowing that he wouldn’t see Sasuke, but hoping he would anyway.

Suddenly, he remembered.

Sasuke gave Naruto his number last night.

Was it a good or bad idea to text him in such a dirty headspace? Who cares, right? He spent a night hanging out with him and didn’t jump his bones..barely, but texting isn’t face to face, so it certainly won’t have the same effect.

Right?

The light turned green, and he continued to drive to work, looking forward to sending his first message, wondering what it should be.

———

Sasuke dried his hair with his towel, and met his reflection’s eyes.

The dream last night was more detailed than the first one, and he had woken up in a mess..again. Sasuke had figured all the alcohol and contact they had were a part to play, but was it supposed to feel THAT real? There’s no way. No dreams have ever felt this real.

And of course they’re fucking sex dreams.

He glared at himself before leaving the bathroom to get dressed. Dark grey sweats and a navy sweater were his choice in attire, considering he had nothing to do today, except to stay in and work, which was honestly probably a good thing, considering all he could think about was Naruto. 

What was it about the blonde that did it for him? 

Sasuke was finding out that so far..it’s everything. Up close, he could see Naruto’s whisker birthmarks on his face. His perfect smile and laugh were extremely contagious, and even if Sasuke wasn’t that many drinks in, he probably would’ve been laughing just as hard. He didn’t respond to anything Sasuke said like everyone else usually does. He was witty, and surprisingly charming, even with his big dumbass energy. 

He was also hot as hell.

And apparently good in bed—

Sasuke’s phone buzzed, so he reached over to get it off of the dresser. An unknown number had texted him. He raised an eyebrow, then opened the message:

From: “xxx-xxx-xxxx”: I was told to text this number to find the man of my dreams?

From: “xxx-xxx-xxxx”: Is it a scam?

From: “xxx-xxx-xxxx”: Please respond. My heart can’t handle the anticipation...

Sasuke blushed. He totally had forgotten what he put as his name in Naruto’s phone...

To: “xxx-xxx-xxxx”: Sorry, the number you’ve texted doesn’t exist.

From: “xxx-xxx-xxxx”: You’re an asshole over text too? I should’ve known!

He regained his confidence. Mostly.

To: “xxx-xxx-xxxx”: Please hang up and try again.

From: “xxx-xxx-xxxx”: We’re TEXTING, asshole! 

Sasuke actually chuckled at the response. Even through texting, this fucker is perfect.

_I wonder what he’s doing...and wearing..._

From: “xxx-xxx-xxxx”: What’s my name in your phone btw? Now that you have my number...

From: “xxx-xxx-xxxx”: Tell me, tell me, tell me!

He texts so much..so fast. It’s just like how he is in person.

..is he like this with everyone?

To: “xxx-xxx-xxxx”: Who said I’d save your number?

What should he put it as?

From: “xxx-xxx-xxxx”: You’re such a jerk. I never shoulda texted you!!

Sasuke typed in the name he decided on..for now, at least.

To: Pretty Idiot: But you did.

He almost didn’t send the next messages, but—

To: Pretty Idiot: You missed me.

To Pretty Idiot: Also, it’s Idiot. 

Naruto didn’t reply as fast this time.

Sasuke suddenly felt nervous. He went from nonstop replying, to not replying..right as he sent something dumb and risky? And multi-texted back?

He rolled out of bed, the work he was planning on doing easily ignored. The deadlines aren’t till the end of the week, so he’s got some time to spare anyway. Deciding he needed coffee, he walked into his kitchen to make some. His phone was in his hand as he left, just in case the blonde decides to text back.

Once the coffee was brewed, he poured himself a cup and went and sat outside on his balcony to drink it. It was cold out, but the warmth of the coffee was soothing. Sasuke walked over and leaned against the wall, looking out at the city. He took a sip of his coffee, annoyed with his nerves, and extra annoyed with his feelings toward Naruto—

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

From: Pretty Idiot: I’m so sorry. I’m at work and my boss showed up, so I had to make it look like I was busy!!! Stupid jobs, huh? *sighs*

From: Pretty Idiot: ...and to answer, maybe I have missed you a little, but I’ll never tell you that!!!>3>

From: Pretty Idiot: Also Idiot???? Really!? I should change yours to Big Ole Jerk Butt!!! Or stupid, ugly Sasuke. Meany!;~;

Sasuke’s face was warm against the cold air. He took another sip of his coffee to try and stifle the smile on his face that showed up.

Naruto said he missed him.

To: Pretty Idiot: Do whatever you want.

...Sasuke was feeling impulsive.

It’s the horny dreams.

To: Pretty Idiot: Also, it’s PRETTY Idiot, if that helps.

From: Pretty Idiot: ....you think I’m pretty?

From: Pretty Idiot: You think I’M pretty? Holy shit Sasuke. Are you like this with all your new friends?

To: Pretty Idiot: No.

Sasuke smiled..again, then drank more of his coffee before going inside to try and work in between texts. He really should get something done today. It’s not like him to be unproductive.

———

Naruto could feel his face heat up.

Was Sasuke flirting with him?

He was, right? That’s how it seems.

Would he still be if he knew what Naruto dreamt about? Does it matter? No because he’s DEFINITELY flirting. There’s no way this isn’t...

Sasuke thinks Naruto is pretty.

The Uzumaki quickly changed his new “friend’s” name in his phone, too.

To: Beautiful Bastard: No you don’t think I’m pretty? Or no you’re not like this with everyone?

To: Beautiful Bastard: You should be more specific, Sasuke!!!

He put his phone on his desk to continue typing on his computer. Work has been hard enough with all the filthy, dirty thoughts he’s had, but now those on top of...actually maybe developing a real crush on the man he’s been dreaming about? He really has to focus on what he’s doing, or he’ll never get anything done.

His phone buzzed again.

From: Beautiful Bastard: No.

Naruto snickered quietly. What an asshole.

He didn’t respond immediately because he could see his boss coming back into the building. He continued to type his report for the day, wanting to be done sooner rather than later.

_Maybe I should see if Sasuke would want to hangout..._ He thought for a second. Is that too clingy? And forward?

Sasuke did call him pretty.

His boss went into his office, so Naruto pulled his phone out again.

To: Beautiful Bastard: Do you have work? If not, do ya wanna hangout today?

He sent it, then the nerves bubbled up, he started typing another message to send—

To: Beautiful Bastard: You don’t have to omg! Sorry if that’s too much—

But it didn’t get sent because Sasuke responded.

From: Beautiful Bastard: I’m working from home because my brother decided that I shouldn’t go into work after yelling at an employee in front of everyone for being wrong.

Naruto snickered again.

From: Beautiful Bastard: So, I’m available.

Then blushed. Oh my god. This was really happening.

The two quickly made plans for the night before Naruto told him he’d talk to him later and dedicated the rest of his time to catching up AND getting ahead, hopefully making the time go by faster. 

Till he saw Sasuke.

_“Pants. Off. Now.”_

Images of the dream were playing through his mind as he drove home to change. Sasuke has invited him over to his place. He wasn’t sure if the night before was Sasuke just being drunk and friendly, but after their texts today..he felt there was at least some interest. He got home, and made sure he looked as hot as possible before he headed over to Sasuke’s place.

He wanted to make even more of an impression.

———

Sasuke hasn’t ever had much interest in other people, not even his actual friends. He didn’t hate them obviously, but the need or want to see them wasn’t very large. It almost felt more like an obligation to spend time with them.

So, why does he want to see Naruto so bad? He knew it wasn’t just the dreams.

_”God, Sasuke. How’re you so hot?”_

...although they didn’t help.

Once Sasuke made himself focus, he got all of his work done before the deadline, and before Naruto was supposed to be here. He emailed everything to Itachi, and then put his laptop down and stretched.

He still had a little bit of time left before Naruto showed up.

His mind drifted to Naruto again. The two were pretty goddamn drunk last night, and that’s probably the main reason Naruto acted the way he did, but even when they first met, before the dreams, there was a connection. 

He vividly remembered every time they touched—

The feeling of their making contact was—

Sasuke’s hand slid into his sweats, and he started rubbing on himself. Maybe getting rid of some of the tension before Naruto showed up would help how he acts tonight.

The lack of control isn’t something he’s used to. He’s usually so good at maintaining composure, but it was different around the Uzumaki. He let his mind drift as he finished rather quickly, then cleaned himself off and straightened himself up. He changed out of his sweats and sweatshirt into something more flattering.

He put on his blue harem pants and a black v-neck tank top that was almost form-fitting, with a light grey cardigan over it. His house was warmer than the outdoors. Sasuke told himself it wasn’t because he wanted to look good enough to hopefully catch the blonde’s eye...but he knew that was a lie.

As soon as he finished touching up his hair, his phone buzzed.

From: Pretty Idiot: I’m outside! I wasn’t sure if I should knock.

From: Pretty Idiot: But it’s cold so if you don’t answer the door soon I’ll probably die.

Sasuke was soon at the door, opening it for Naruto. The blonde was wearing a big orange jacket over a green, skin tight shirt and black sweats. They showed off everything, and he looked hot as hell.

“Hey,” Sasuke offered as he let the man into his house, eyeing him as he walked by. 

Sasuke suddenly had no idea why he’s doing any of this, but it’s too late to reconsider it now. He had to keep composure. It’s what he thrives on.

“Want a drink?” _I need one._

“Sure,” Naruto smiled as he looked around, taking his jacket and shoes off, “your place suits you. It’s very boring.”

“The door is behind you,” Sasuke casually gestured at Naruto, “you’re welcome to leave.”

———

“I was KIDDING. Why are you so serious?” Naruto pouted, then chuckled, “Stuck up.”

“You’re stupid,” Sasuke shook his head, “Do you like wine? Whisky? I think I might have vodka and juice.”

“Oh my god could I have a screwdriver or a vodka cranberry if you have either?” His eyes watched as Sasuke moved to the kitchen.

He looks so fucking good tonight. Well Naruto shouldn’t be surprised, but holy shit. Did he dress -this- hot on purpose?_God I HOPE so._

“I can do screwdriver.”

_Screw ME next._ “That’s perfect, thanks!”

Sasuke started making them their beverages, and Naruto took that moment to glance around. Everything was monochromatic and organized beautifully. It was surprisingly soothing, which Naruto found funny given the cold exterior of Sasuke. He lived up on a higher floor, and had a balcony. _I wonder if he’s ever fucked anyone out there..._

“Here you go,” Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Naruto with his drink.

“Holy shit—“ Naruto jumped slightly as he turned around, “god you do not make a sound when you walk.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, which was a gesture that apparently drove Naruto crazy, “I’ve been told I have a quiet presence.”

Tan hands reached out and grabbed the glass away from Sasuke, taking a swig, “You would probably be the world’s best ninja,” he paused, blue eyes meeting black, “next to me, of course.”

“Hn,” Sasuke snorted, “someone as loud as you? A good ninja? Yeah right.”

“I bet I would be,” Naruto started walking toward the couch to sit down, “I’d surprise everyone and become THE most powerful.”

The raven followed and sat next to Naruto on the same couch. Their legs brushed for a second, and Naruto was the first to quickly pull away. The electricity was there again, and he wasn’t even drunk this time...

Naruto knew he was weird for having to stop touching Sasuke immediately. After all, he’s just a person. A very, very hot person who he’s had many sexual encounters with in his brain that he remembers every detail of. The fact that they’re close together on the couch in Sasuke’s house..just the two of them. Alone. Fuck, why did he agree to come over again?

“I bet I could kick your ass,” Sasuke mused, seemingly unfazed by the contact.

“Oh yeah? Maybe we should try it,” he could stifle his pervert thoughts. He WOULD. His sanity relied on it, so what the fuck was he doing?

It’s not like Sasuke would be okay with the idea of fucking on the third day of knowing each other.

He doesn’t seem like the booty-call type.

And Naruto was pretty sure he didn’t want this to be just a booty-call.

...he definitely did want something to happen, though.

———

Having Naruto in his personal space like this was driving Sasuke insane. He should NOT have invited him. No matter how badly he wanted to see him..this feels like too much.

Yet he wanted more.

“You wanna fight me?” Sasuke tilted his head after he took a sip from his whisky, then set it down.

“I would fight you,” Naruto also put his glass down, his eyes not wavering from Sasuke, a hint of challenge in them.

Whether it was wanting to feel the electricity from Naruto again, or his love of a challenge, whatever came over Sasuke to do what he did next..he’s still unsure of. He leaned over and placed his hands on the blonde’s sides and started tickling him.

Blue eyes widened with surprise, and then he started bursting out with laugher. “Hey! He-oh — Sasuke stop! Hah— sTOP HAHAH PLEASE STOP—“ he was flailing around, trying to find a way to move his arms to try and tickle Sasuke back, “asshole STOP it!”

Sasuke caught on quickly and placed Naruto’s hands above his head with one hand, his free one still at his side. He was straddling him now...

The position Sasuke is now fully aware he has Naruto in, and because he stopped tickling him, he could see how the blonde looked underneath him.

Tan cheeks were painted with a light blush. Wet, pink lips parted, and his breathing was heavy. His tight shirt was hiking up his tan, toned stomach, and his sweats slightly off his bony hips. Sasuke’s eyes met Naruto’s, and in that moment it almost seemed like Naruto...liked this. 

Did he?

Sasuke moved away, “I win.” He huffed out a smirk to try and calm down, wanting to maintain what little composure he has left. His face felt hot and he wondered if his expression looked anything like how Naruto’s did.

With how he felt, it’s very likely.

“You got me off guard. I’ll get you next time,” Naruto sat up and shoved his elbow into Sasuke, then picked up his glass and started drinking. Without stopping.

Sasuke also took a nice long swig. He almost lost every ounce of control with the blonde underneath him. He’s just so..fucking hot. The Uchiha hasn’t ever been handsy or eager with anyone in his entire life, but this fucker shows up and he can barely keep it in his pants!

AND his subconscious agrees.

He was getting pissed off, but then realized..Naruto didn’t push him off.

He let him straddle him on the couch. It was Sasuke who...

Maybe—

Black eyes glanced over to blue. 

Does he want it, too?

———

Naruto’s eyes didn’t waver from Sasuke’s. In fact, he couldn’t look away if he wanted to. There was something there. Definitely. Right?

His lower region seemed to agree.

Sasuke’s eyes..seem lustful. Naruto knows what lustful eyes look like, and his are that. The pupils are wide against the almost-black irises..

The blonde leaned in, closing the space between them. He had no idea what he was doing, but he couldn’t stop if he tried. If Sasuke didn’t want it, he could push him away. Naruto needed to know if his mouth was as good in real life as in the dream. 

He didn’t close his eyes as he got closer, wanting to see the expressions on Sasuke’s face as they started to share each other’s breaths. The anticipation was killing Naruto, but he knew it was right to go in slower. What if Sasuke doesn’t want it...what if—

His thoughts were cut off by the feeling of warmth and wetness against his mouth. Sasuke was kissing him.

Sasuke...was kissing him....

His eyes fluttered shut.

They didn’t really move at first. The nerves were slowly disappearing, and once they did, the two easily found a rhythm. Naruto opened his mouth so they could taste the other thoroughly. Naruto decided to continue on his way forward, pushing Sasuke back onto the couch and straddling him, their mouths never leaving each other. 

The dreams he had were extremely accurate to how it really felt to be against him. This felt EVEN better. Naruto was harder than he had ever been, and since he was in sweats, it was extremely obvious...but he didn’t care.

His hands slid along Sasuke’s sides, and along his exposed chest. He then grabbed his wrists, pinning him down in return. Their mouths were grazing each other, softly kissing, until pale arms were stretched out.

Naruto was taking control, and Sasuke was letting it happen. He almost stopped to ask, but Sasuke was the one that leaned it and kissed him. He invited the blonde in. The thought made him involuntarily grind his hips against Sasuke’s, and he stifled an almost-moan.

Sasuke was hard, too.

Extremely.

Holy shit.

What is going on?

———

What the hell is happening right now?

Sasuke is below Naruto, rock fucking hard against him..who is ALSO hard.

Holy fuck.

He wondered if he should stop and make sure that Naruto is okay with what’s happening right now, but since HE is the one being pinned down...

And they both barely drank anything...

The Uchiha closed the little space they had between their mouths, and since he couldn’t use his arms, he decided to use his legs to have at least a little control. He wrapped them around the blonde’s hips and pulled him down closer. The contact had them both groaning against the other’s mouth. 

Things between them were starting to feel eager, hungry. The only thing on their minds was relieving the insane amount of pent-up sexual tension they have had from the past few days. It was an unspoken agreement. 

They’d talk about it later.

Or never at all.

Maybe this will be a one night thing.

But that didn’t matter right now.

All that mattered was getting closer and closer, until—

Sasuke leaned his head back as Naruto’s friction picked up, moaning softly as he did.

“Can I take your pants off?” Naruto asked in a husky voice, then his eyes widened, obviously a little nervous after asking the question. They hadn’t spoken since kissing—, “I— this kinda hurts—“

“Only if you take yours off too,” Sasuke replied in a just-as-hazy voice, raising an eyebrow as he did.

“I— uh—“ Naruto let out a soft chuckle, “yeah...” Since they had finally spoken words, he figured he should— “H-hey it’s okay that I’m like...doing this right? I don’t wanna force y—“

Sasuke was suddenly broken free from Naruto’s grip, and quickly and very skillfully somehow managed to reverse their positions again, “You couldn’t force me if you tried,” he smirked, then leaned down to place his mouth against Naruto’s neck, kissing up, “so unless -you- don’t want this, idiot, then I don’t plan on stopping,” he whispered against Naruto’s ear.

Naruto was afraid he’d cum right then. “I want to keep going,” he spoke breathlessly.

Sasuke released his grip and slowly stood up off the couch to slide his clothes off. After the cardigan hit the floor, he peeled his tank top off slowly, watching as the blonde eyed him as if he was the hottest thing on the planet. 

“Fuck, you’re SO hot, Sasuke. Do you know this? You have to know,” Naruto tilted his head to watch as pale hands slowly slid his pants off his hips.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Naruto,” the Uchiha chuckled, exposing himself in full, “now, your turn.”

———

Naruto could barely catch his breath, but he obeyed regardless. He wasn’t as slow and tantalizing as Sasuke because he was too eager..he wanted to feel Sasuke against him as soon as possible. He needed to know how it felt in real life.

They stared at each other naked for a little while longer, drinking in each other’s beauty. Their arousals only increased. Finally, Naruto stepped toward Sasuke, and Sasuke took that as a sign to pull Naruto forward so their mouths could meet again.

The skin on skin felt...perfect. Naruto has been naked with others before, but nothing could compare to this. They hadn’t even really started, and yet he had gotten close so..many..times already. This isn’t helping. Sasuke’s hands were a little on the colder side, and Naruto shuddered against the contact of them on his lower hips. As he was being pulled in closer, a soft groan coming out from his mouth as he did. Their members were now directly against each other, like in the dream they had last night, except they’re currently standing up.

“Bedroom. Now,” Sasuke demanded after breaking contact, then grabbed Naruto by the wrist to guide him. 

Once they got in the hallway, Naruto stopped and pushed Sasuke against the wall, causing him to let go of his wrist. “Hey,” the Uzumaki purred against the caught-off-guard Uchiha’s neck, “don’t think you’re going to be the only one allowed to make demands.” He nipped down just slightly at the base. Their naked bodies were getting closer and closer, “Don’t get me wrong, I like being bossed around,” his hands pushed Sasuke’s hips against the wall even more, and Naruto’s hips then added friction, causing Sasuke to moan, “but I like to be in control sometimes, too.”

———

Sasuke was practically melting at the touch of Naruto, and now this? He’s so fucking hot. “Hm, well you’ll just have to fight me for control then,” he smirked and switched their positions with ease again, “but of course, I’ll win.”

“I let you win this time,” Naruto spoke breathlessly, wrapping his leg around Sasuke’s hips and pulling him closer, “in fact, I almost want to give you permission to do whatever you want to me.” The chuckle that left his mouth was filled with lust. “You’re seriously so hot, Sasuke. Hotter than my dreams could ever—“ he paused and covered his mouth.

Sasuke’s eyes widened. He did just say that, right? Hotter than his dreams...

So, he was having dreams too?

He wanted to ask, but in their current situation, he figured it’d be better to wait till after to bring it up. Especially if he misheard. Sasuke moved Naruto’s hands from his face and pulled him close, “Now like I said, bedroom Uzumaki.”

Naruto blushed and nodded, happy that Sasuke wasn’t going to ask him to explain, “Yes, sir.” He let himself be guided to the room, and looked around as he entered it. It was clean, well-organized, and his bed is huge and looks so..comfy...and like it’ll be perfect to get fucked on, if that’s where this goes tonight.

Which, god don’t we hope so?

Naruto was pushed onto the bed, and Sasuke crawled over him, kissing up his stomach and chest as he did, then back down..down...grazing the hips...

“Mmmm, fuck—“ Naruto bucked his hips up, begging for more, “please...”

“Please what, Naruto?” Sasuke stuck his tongue out, teasing him. Just like Naruto did in his dream.

“I want to feel your mouth around me,” he groaned. Naruto figured he should feel nervous, but he wasn’t even slightly. This was happening. With Sasuke. The man he’s dreamt about doing this with, and oh god he was ready.

Sasuke obliged, wrapping his mouth around Naruto. The blonde moaned, bucking his hips up at the contact, and Sasuke took it all with ease. He bobbed up and down slowly, making sure to taste every bit of Naruto.

“Nnnn, I— ahh, Sas’sske—,” he entangled his hands in the sheets, “I’m gonn— fuck, if you keep— god I—“

Sasuke took his mouth off, then licked the pre-cum off of his tip, “Cum for me, Naruto.” He demanded before continuing to work with his mouth.

That’s all it took. Naruto was in shambles, stuttering and moaning and groaning, his hands found Sasuke’s hair, “I—fuck—“

Sasuke swallowed everything. He was harder than ever before, it was honestly starting to hurt him. How the fuck is Naruto so hot? And so..delicious. 

“I— sorry,” Naruto panted, “I wanted to hold it, but—“

“No, I wanted to make you cum,” Sasuke crawled over Naruto, “but now you owe me,” he purred, a playful glint in his eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Naruto chuckled breathlessly, still recovering, “Well, what would you like for your payment?”

“You just have to make me finish,” the Uchiha’s pale fingers gently stroked messier blonde hair, “however you think you can.” _You could do anything, Naruto. I can guarantee I’ll be cumming._

———

“Hmmm, well let me gather myself first,” he sat up, his face closer to Sasuke’s now. His breath hitched in his throat. His exhaustion started dissipating by just being this close. Naruto wanted, no needed, more. He closed the space between them, sloppily inviting himself in Sasuke’s mouth.

And Sasuke let him.

The blonde was suddenly over the raven, his problem becoming apparent again, but that’s because he was focused on just how bad Sasuke’s was...he kissed down his neck and chest, mirroring what Sasuke did to him.

Sasuke was hard. And big. Naruto had sucked his dick in the dream, but now that it was in front of him...well he knew he could take it in his mouth, but the invasive thought of it going elsewhere crossed his mind—

“Naruto,” he was brought out of his thoughts by a velvety voice blanketed in lust, “let me fuck your mouth,” the voice demanded.

And Naruto easily obliged.

He worked his head around, taking it all with ease, and Sasuke was responding with moans and groans and whines. Naruto was getting harder all over again. How is one man so perfect? And yummy. God he tastes good....

“N-Naruto— I—“ Sasuke moaned, tugging on blonde hair. Looks like he won’t last very long either, “fuck I’m gonna— I’m gonna cum—“ he huffed out.

Naruto took it all in, and swallowed everything as Sasuke called his name. 

———

The boys laid next to each other, still naked in bed. Neither of them said a word for a while. Sasuke was busy steadying his breathing, and Naruto was willing his already half-hard-again erection away. How were they both so riled up, willing, and ready to go around each other at every second?

“Did you dream about doing stuff with me?” Sasuke broke the silence, black eyes looking toward blue.

Naruto was caught off guard, his face heating up. He looked away, “I uh—“

“You said something about it earlier, I’m just wondering—“

“Yeah. I did,” he breathed, “the first time I saw you I had a dream about you that night,” He looked over again, unable to discern the facial expression Sasuke was making, “oh but! I mean! I know it’s weird, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said—“

“Me too.”

“Hm?” Naruto let himself be cut off.

“I dreamt about you, too,” Sasuke couldn’t keep looking over anymore.

“R-really? Like..dirty and...against the door? And then last night—“

“Very vividly. Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“I know,” Sasuke chuckled, surprising himself, “I know. I can’t believe that we’ve both been dreaming the same shit.”

“It makes me feel better, honestly,” Naruto also laughed, “I’ve wanted to jump your bones for the past couple days. And let me tell you, I was NOT expecting tonight to go like this.”

“Me too, and me neither,” Sasuke rolled over to face Naruto, who then mirrored him.

“So—“ Naruto wasn’t sure what to say, “you uh, was it as good as the dream for you?”

“Better,” Sasuke smiled softly, “much better.”

“Even though we hardly know each other, I— I want to keep doing this with you, if that’s okay,” Naruto pouted softly, “Wow, sorry I shouldn’t—“

“Stop apologizing,” he leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on the other, “I’m definitely not done with you, either.”

The Uzumaki grinned and pulled the Uchiha’s face close to his to kiss him again.

It was supposed to be soft and quick again, but it got heated.

They were wrapping around each other, their lengths growing and rubbing, wetting each other during their friction. Noises and gasps leaving their mouths as they explored each other’s bodies. They took their time with each other this time, the eagerness to cum was no longer there. Now, they were wanting to learn about the other. Physically.

Sasuke nipped on the base of Naruto’s neck, “Did you want to try the first dream?” He smirked against tan skin.

“You’re asking if I want you to fuck me?” Naruto wasn’t afraid to get to the point, which made Sasuke twitch.

“Yes, Naruto. Do you want me to fuck you?” He purred into his ear, nibbling on the lobe softly afterward. He could fight back.

Naruto’s breath hitched, “Oh please, Sasuke. Please fuck me.”

He took no time to grab the lube and condoms out of his drawer by his bed. He poured some on his fingers, and started to rub them against Naruto’s entrance as his lips met his mouth again. The moans against Sasuke’s lips as he was pressing in slowly were driving him insane.

He took his time as he moved around, making sure to catch onto physical and verbal queues Naruto was sending. Both boys were eager, but willing to be patient for comfort. He finally managed three fingers in.

“Sasuke, please—“ Naruto whined, “I want you. Please put it in. Please—“

Sasuke put the condom on, and started pushing up against Naruto. He was on his back on the bed, so Sasuke switched him before continuing to push. “Stick your ass up for me.”

Naruto moaned, “Yes, okay,” in response, and pushed back, helping Sasuke get the tip in. It entered slowly, both patient and wanting to make sure it felt good for both. Once they were both adjusted and comfortable, and Sasuke was basically all the way in, he started moving.

It was slow at first. Sasuke’s chilled hands rubbed along Naruto’s sides, then grabbed at his hips, and brought himself mostly out before he slammed in, unable to hold back. 

Naruto leaned his head forward, “Oh— yes- like that,” his eyes looked back, lustful, “don’t hold back. I can take it.”

Sasuke didn’t need to be told twice.

Their sex was rough and needy. Teeth grazed Naruto’s back, and nails dug into his skin. Sasuke ended up flipping him over to look at his face, which was twisted with attraction, lust, and pleasure. Their moans melted together; their breathing was loud and broken. 

“Naruto, fuck—“ Sasuke leaned toward Naruto’s face, but maintained a distance, his hooded eyes met the other’s, “you feel so fucking good, you know that?”

“Nnn— s-says you—,” Naruto tried to keep the eye contact, but it was a little difficult while bouncing up and down “hmm hey wait—“

Sasuke stopped, tilting his head, his eyes suddenly worried, “A-are you okay? I—“

“I’m fine,” Naruto smiled softly, “you’re so sweet wow. I uh actually,” he giggled awkwardly, “now I feel kinda weird but like—“

Sasuke blinked, obviously wanting to know.

“Can I ride you?” He puffed his cheeks out and kinda mumbled it, feeling embarrassed.

Sasuke, however, was feeling extremely turned on at the sight.

He got off and out of Naruto softly and slowly, but then laid down on the bed near him, not saying a word. His eyes glanced over to the pouty blonde, and all he did was gesture toward his lap.

———

Naruto was over in an instant.

He straddled the Uchiha, his lips grazing the others, leaning in to kiss and then pulling back before they could, “I want you to tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Sasuke smirked, knowing exactly what Naruto meant. He was always willing to fight for it, though.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, Sasuke,” Naruto adjusted himself so he was sitting on the tip without actually letting Sasuke enter him, his lips still teasing the other’s. “Tell me.”

“I want you to ride me,” Sasuke groaned at the almost-contact. His cock wanted nothing more than to be inside of Naruto.

“Beg.”

“No.”

“Do it.”

“Absolutely not.”

Their breaths were hitched and in each other’s faces. Mouths not even an inch away.

“Do you want me to ride you?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me again.” Naruto’s tongue licked Sasuke’s lip.

“Let me fuck you already, Naruto,” Sasuke glared as he wrapped his hands around Naruto’s, “please—“ he leaned in, his mouth against Naruto’s chest, “I need to feel you. I want to f—“

Naruto didn’t need to hear anything more. He slid on and picked up an easy rhythm naturally. And GOD how Sasuke looked like this. When he was fucking Naruto. 

He kept trying to remind himself over and over again this was NOT a dream, but even then, he just didn’t believe it.

Sasuke’s pink cheeks, and parted wet lips. His hooded lids and eyes dark with need.

For Naruto.

Fuck.

“Sasuke, I— god uh—“ he tried to stifle his moans, but this was starting to feel -really- good.

It must be the angle or something—

———

Sasuke noticed. 

He pushed up a little slower this time to feel it out, and Naruto cried out a whine laced with arousal. That’s all he needed before he continued on that spot, adjusting so that he was leaning back slightly while sitting up, and Naruto’s arms were draped around his shoulders. 

It was perfect.

The room was filled with messy, wet noises. The two of them got lost in each other, not having a care in the world how loud they were. It was just them in that moment of pure, sexual bliss.

“Sasuke— Sas—-sss—uu- I— mmmmnnn—“ Naruto leaned his head back, “I’m cumm—I—Ss—“

“Me too, Naruto—“ 

Sasuke was cut off by Naruto’s cry as he finished all over their stomachs, and Sasuke finished during the moan because holy shit it was the hottest noise he had ever heard in his life.

———

The two parted and cleaned up quietly, and then Naruto stood in the middle of the room. He looked toward the bed, then the door, and then the clothes on floor, and then the door again.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

“Get in the bed, loser.”

“I— but—“

“I’m not gonna make you go out into the cold like this.”

“Well I’d put clothes on!”

“Stay.”

“I— really? I mean I don’t want to intrude.”

“Fine, if you would rather freeze outside, by all means, go ahead.”

Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out, “I just don’t want you to feel obligated to have me stay the night.”

“It’s rude to force people to leave after fucking them,” Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto laughed, and slowly started toward the bed, still seemingly unsure, “Something tells me you’re not one to care about that usually.”

“I’m not,” he remained expressionless.

“O—“ blue eyes widened, “really? You don’t—“

“Stop asking so many questions, or I WILL kick you out. Fucking moron,” he huffed before rolling over, and facing the opposite wall. “You’re so stupid. Do you argue like this with every boy, too? Idiot, my god.”

Naruto stopped in his tracks. He ruined it. Sasuke was denying him the bed, wasn’t he? He started backing up.

Sasuke must’ve noticed because he turned to glare at the blonde, “Uzumaki, Naruto. Get in bed, or I will make you.”

The nerves he started to feel went away just as quickly.

“Yes, sir Uchiha, Sasuke,” he saluted and crawled into the blankets, facing Sasuke’s back. It had red scratch marks all over it, and Naruto couldn’t lie. He loved the sight.

“You work tomorrow, yeah?” Sasuke reached for his phone to turn off the lights.

“Nope,” Naruto stretched and yawned, feeling more relaxed now. He had taken said he didn’t feel good as he left work, so he could take the next day off.

Just in case, his hopes told him, thankfully.

“I won’t bother with an alarm, then,” Sasuke put his phone back onto the side table. “Goodnight, Naruto.”

Naruto pouted slightly, “You’re just gonna fuck me and go to sleep?” he joked.

Sasuke’s glare practically glowed in the dark. “What else were you planning on doing?”

Naruto hummed, “You don’t want to cuddle?”

His expression was unreadable in the moonlit room. “I would imagine not many people cuddle their booty-calls—“

“Hm, well I guess I’m not many people,” Naruto chuckled softly. “Although, this is my technical first booty-call, but Sasuke—,” the slight pause had Sasuke’s heart caught in his throat, “—is that really all I am to you?”

Sasuke didn’t know what to say, but he knew that it’s not at all what Naruto was to him, “No.” His eyes searched the others.

“Well, then what am I?” they sparkled at the question.

Sasuke turned back around, not saying a word.

“Forget it, that’s too much. I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry,” Naruto pondered a moment then, before slowly moving closer, wrapping his arm around Sasuke’s hips. Sasuke shuddered at the touch, but stopped the tan hand before the warmth completely pulled away. “Is this okay?” Naruto asked gently.

Sasuke only nodded in response.

The blonde smiled softly before continuing, even slower this time, to cuddle into Sasuke. His nose was in the messy, black hair. He smells so good.

So good.

———

Naruto’s warm. So comfy. Sasuke never been a fan of any form of intimacy in any of his “relationships,” so cuddling was usually out of the question.

For some reason, it just feels right with Naruto.

And Naruto was surprisingly very good at reading Sasuke’s queues..

“I uh—“ he spoke, feeling nervous, “thank you.”

“For what?” Naruto responded sleepily.

“All of this, I guess,” Sasuke was quiet, too. The exhaustion was hitting him— “I really liked it.”

“Me too.”

“Also, Naruto..”

“Yes, Sasuke?” their voices were practically whispers.

“I’d like to see where this goes with you,” he was surprised he said it, but also glad he did.

He felt the blonde nuzzle closer, planting a soft kiss against the nape of Sasuke’s neck, “Then let’s see where it goes.”

Sasuke could feel the Uzumaki’s breath shallowing against him. He was probably going to fall asleep soon, and Sasuke felt himself fall into a similar state.

They didn’t say anything more after that.

———

Naruto woke up entangled with Sasuke, who was still sleeping soundly with his face in his neck.

So last night...really did happen, then? 

Sasuke had..fucked Naruto. For real. Like what he’d been craving, it really happened— oh my god, Sasuke wanted to continue this thing with him???

_God..._

His thoughts were interrupted when he was being squeezed tighter by the pale boy who was snuggling into him. 

“Mmff, y’re comfy—,” the sleepy boy muffled, shifting even closer.

Naruto’s heart started pounding out of his chest at the sight and sound of Sasuke. Sleepy Sasuke. Who was..perfect, of course. So unguarded and cute. If he wasn’t unable to get over his feelings before...

Well this only made it worse.

“Sasuke, I have to pee,” Naruto smiled softly as the grip tightened again, “I’m gonna just pee in your bed if you don’t—“

“Gross—“ Sasuke growled and pushed with practically no energy, “you’re gross.”

The blonde chuckled as he stumbled out of bed, “Yeah. Do you have a spare toothbrush by chance?”

“Mm, just use mine,” Sasuke waved his hand in, but his face was still smashed into the pillow.

Naruto blushed, “R-right okay.”

He was still naked, he noticed after he stood up feeling a little exposed. After walking into the living room and grabbing Sasuke’s harem pants to put on, he walked back into the hall for the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. Once he was brushing his teeth, the bathroom door opened and a sleepy Sasuke walked in.

His hair was messier than usual. It was spikier on one side than the other, the other side being almost flat. Still hot. He was rubbing his eyes, and yawning, then stretched. 

Sasuke was also still completely naked.

“I need to pee, too.”

“Go ahead,” Naruto’s voice was muffled by the toothbrush, his eyes glancing back at himself in the mirror and away from the beautiful, naked man next to him. His face was very obviously blushing.

“Hurry up with my toothbrush, also,” Sasuke demanded as he walked over to pee.

Blue eyes rolled as he spit, “You’re so demanding, you know that?”

“Hm, yeah I’ve been told,” he raised an eyebrow at the sentence before bumping Naruto with his hip away from the skin so he could wash his hands, “although, you’re pretty demanding yourself.”

Naruto rinsed off the toothbrush and handed it to Sasuke, “I can be,” he winked and stuck his tongue out. “I need coffee and food.”

Sasuke brushed his tongue with the toothbrush Naruto just had in his mouth, his eyes playful as they looked over, “Mhmm, me too,” he spoke through the toothpaste in his mouth, “let’s go out?”

“I don’t have any clothes—“

The Uchiha spit, “You can borrow mine. You already have my pants. We’re of similar height, no?”

The blush came back to Naruto’s cheeks, and he wondered if he’d ever NOT feel hot around the Uchiha. “I mean- uh—“

“I think it’s fair that we should go out on a date,” Sasuke leaned in closer, “usually the fucking comes AFTER that, but I don’t mind making an exception for you.”

Nope, Naruto knew he would never be able to handle what Sasuke does to him.

———

Sasuke left the bathroom, swaying his hips, making sure Naruto was watching. 

He had topped last, but he needed Naruto to know that he’d be just as willing to let him have control if he wished it. Even though they both hardly knew each other, the things the Uzumaki did to him..well nobody, literally nobody else has ever been able to get Sasuke to break any of his barriers down.

Let alone in a matter of days?

He did also note that Naruto seemed to want it just as bad. He could feel blue eyes burning into his naked back, and he made sure to bend over and pick up Naruto’s pants slowly. 

“You made such a mess in here,” Sasuke purred out a challenge, “and then stole my pants. Really, do you have any manners?” he stood back up, making sure to roll and flaunt every part of his body as he did it. 

Naruto didn’t speak.

“Cat got your tongue, Naruto?” 

The blonde starting toward the raven, his pupils dilating, “I’ve just never seen a more beautiful person—,” tan fingers brushed against a blush painted cheekbone, “—than you, Sasuke Uchiha.”

Sasuke’s cheeks burned, and he knew Naruto felt it.

“Really, the things you do to me,” he pulled back, which made Sasuke pout.

It was quiet for a little bit, and Sasuke went to speak, but their mouths were suddenly making contact.

Naruto’s warm hands trickled along Sasuke’s still-naked, chilled body. He was so soft..

“Mmm, Naruto, what’re you doing?” Sasuke’s voice teased as he pulled away. “You still owe me a date first,” he started to put Naruto’s pants on.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, “You’re wearing my clothes out?”

“You’re wearing mine. It’s only fair~” 

“I guess you’re right, but I’m not wearing that tank top,” Naruto pointed toward where it laid on the floor, “I’ll need something else.”

“My closet is in my room. Just don’t make a mess,” Sasuke put Naruto’s tight green shirt on, “how do you breathe in this?” He smirked. “Does it look good?”

“Doesn’t suit you,” he teased.

“Barely suits you, Naruto.”

“Hmph, everything suits me. I’m going to go raid your closet and prove it to you.”

“I’m going to join you because I am not wearing this shirt out,” Sasuke took it off again, and Naruto’s eyes watched every moment, “and I don’t trust you to keep my closet clean.”

Naruto feigned being offended before heading toward Sasuke’s closet. They went through his clothes together, and Naruto was laughing at how “edgy” the man dressed outside of his work suits, but made sure to reassure him that he definitely would look hot in every item of clothing.

Just like Naruto.

Sasuke enjoyed searching through his clothes with Naruto, which isn’t something he ever considered doing before. With anyone, let alone his dream, and now real-life fuck buddy...that he was definitely crushing on..and oddly didn’t mind it.

“Alright ready?” Sasuke asked. He had picked a simple dark purple long sleeve to go with Naruto’s black sweats, and then his grey jacket over it.

“Mhmm!” Naruto picked out a dark/light grey striped sweater with Sasuke’s blue harem pants, and also borrowed a black cardigan, “How do I look?”

“Cute,” the Uchiha smiled softly when Uzumaki blushed at the honesty, “I’d hit it.”

Blushing even more now.

“Sasuke! Gosh!” Naruto whined, “We could’ve been, but you want breakfast—“

“I still do, now hurry up,” Sasuke swayed his hips again as he walked toward the door, heading toward their destination.

———

Breakfast with Sasuke was wonderful.

Naruto ended up having to leave right after, unfortunately. He had never enjoyed the company of one person this much. Sure, he loves his friends, but they all had someone they bonded with more.

And this obvious connection with Sasuke was getting to him...

In multiple ways.

Dreaming of Sasuke didn’t compare to how he was in person. Not even close, and with how Naruto reacted in his sleep...well that could give an idea of what he feels for this person he just met.

And Sasuke is just as interested.

Naruto‘s been learning more and more about him as time went on. It was a little difficult to get information out, but once Sasuke started talking to Naruto, it was almost difficult to get him to stop.

And he loved it. More than anything.

———

It had been a week since Naruto last saw Sasuke. They texted back and forth, flirting heavily, but life just wasn’t letting them see each other, and it was annoying as hell.

In many ways.

Naruto had been touching himself to the scent of the clothes he borrowed from Sasuke before bed every night..

And the dreams still continued when they were apart.

And he often (hoped) wondered if Sasuke did the same, and knew for a fact that he was dreaming too. 

They would talk about it now, after all. Having sex with each other in and out of consciousness? Fucking magical. There was a relationship outside of banging, too, obviously. They practically texted nonstop...c’mon, only some of it was sexting.

He decided to text Sasuke.

To: Beautiful Bastard: Morning! I miss you.

To: Beautiful Bastard: Don’t get cocky.

To: Beautiful Bastard: Or maybe do, since that’s what I really miss <3

Naruto snickered to himself. He was on his way to his car from work.

From: Beautiful Bastard: You’re really annoying, you know that?

The blonde pouted, and pulled out his keys to unlock his car, then sat down before responding.

To: Beautiful Bastard: You’re the only person who thinks that!!

To: Beautiful Bastard: Anyway Sasuke, when do I get to see you again?!

From: Beautiful Bastard: Doubt it. Can’t you tell I’ve been avoiding you?

To: Beautiful Bastard: You could never!!

Naruto adjusted himself, and got ready to drive, but waited to see if he’d get a response—

From: Beautiful Bastard: Unfortunately, I’m busy again tonight. 

...he expected it, but still.

From: Beautiful Bastard: But I’ll be available tomorrow, if you are.

..the disappointment ended quickly.

To: Beautiful Bastard: Absolutely!

To: Beautiful Bastard: I’m driving now. 

He picked a playlist to listen to, then read the last text he received before driving off.

From: Beautiful Bastard: Be safe, Naruto. Text me when you make it.

His heart fluttered.

The drive flew by because all Naruto could think about was Sasuke. Talking to him. Looking at him. Being around him.

And, obviously, fucking him, which he didn’t get the chance to do yet. Sasuke has been teasing him about it.

Once he arrived home, he walked inside before texting back.

To: Beautiful Bastard: I made it!!

There wasn’t an instant response, which probably means that Sasuke had to go back to work in the meantime, so now Naruto had to keep himself busy. He decided to shower, and then lay down in his bed.

The thoughts of his crush cruises through his mind, as he guided his hand down. He smelled the shirt he borrowed, the scent laced with Sasuke. His breathing heightened slightly at the touch, and he started moving—

His phone started ringing.

It was the Uchiha.

Did he know?

“H-hello?” Naruto answered, trying to sound normal despite his nerves (and the horny-ness.)

_”Naruto,”_ Sasuke’s voice purred his name, and his hand flicked involuntarily, almost causing a slip— _”I’ve got a moment to talk. Do you?_

“Mm—,” his breath was slightly broken, but hopefully not noticeable, “hmm, yeah. Whas’sup?” he stopped moving his hand, but didn’t drop the grip—

_”I’m heading home for my break.”_

“Home, hm?” Naruto’s mind danced with the thoughts of him waiting in Sasuke’s bed for him as he made his way home from work, already prepped and ready for—  
His hand shifted slightly.

_”Yes. What are you doing?”_ Sasuke asked, a hint of knowing in his voice.

“Jus’ laying down,” Naruto’s cheeks flushed, “thinking about you.”

_”Thinking about me?”_ the tone shifted again, this time more lustful, _”While doing what, Naruto?”_

“Uh—“

_”Are you touching yourself to me?”_

Fuck. “Yes.”

_”Hmm, that’s a good boy. Very loyal,”_ he chuckled on the line.

“I— just—“ tan fingers were grazing the wet tip, “can’t help myself. I miss you.”

_”I miss you too. Where do you live?”_

Naruto stopped his hand, “Huh? What’d you just—“

_”Hurry up and give me your address.”_

“Wh—uh— l-l-lemme text you, one—“ he put Sasuke on speaker fumbled around with his phone, texting him the address, “okay, I sent it.”

_”I’ll be right there, so be ready for me.”_

Sasuke hung up after that.

Naruto was still in shock. Did that just happen? Sasuke is coming over..after knowing Naruto was touching himself..

They were definitely going to fool around before he had to go back to work.

Naruto got out of bed, and slid into Sasuke’s pants. His problem was far from gone, but he had to hold off for now. He grabbed his condoms and lube and put them by the bed, and went into the bathroom to made sure he looked decent for Sasuke.

About 10 minutes later, the Uchiha knocked on the door. The Uzumaki opened it, unable to get any words out before he was grabbed and pushed against his now closed door inside. 

Sasuke’s tongue slid between his teeth, both of their breathing getting heavier, then he pulled back, his eyes glazed. “Hey, Naruto.”

“H-Hi Sasuke,” Naruto breathed.

“I don’t have much time,” he reminded them both.

“I know,” a tan hand grabbed a pale one before leading him to the bedroom. 

As soon as he let go, he was pushed into the bed. Sasuke walked over as he started taking off his suit, “I want you to fuck me, Naruto.”

The blonde nodded, speechless at the sight. He was already wearing practically nothing. Sasuke was dressed in a full suit. He was taking it off fast, but it still felt like a show.

Black eyes glanced toward the half-naked blonde after fully exposing himself, “Why’re you still wearing clothes?”

“Hm?” Naruto finally got brought out of thoughts, “o-oh! Sorry, I—“

“You keep acting like this, and maybe I’ll make you wait to fuck me—“

“No,” Naruto stood up and pulled his pants off, “no, I’m going to fuck you.”

———

Sasuke gut burned at the sudden aggressiveness from Naruto, and oh god was he ready. He had been playing with toys while thinking of Naruto, which was rare for him. He hadn’t touched his toys in a long time.

But the fire the Uzumaki ignites in him is too much to handle.

“I won’t need much prepping,” Sasuke offered as he crawled onto the bed, sticking his ass up for Naruto, “I’ve been  
preparing myself the past couple days while thinking about you.”

“Really?” Naruto’s voice dropped into lust, and he could feel warm fingers rubbing along his ass, “You’re a good boy too, huh Sasuke?”

“Hmph,” he shuttered as the touch got lower, “only sometimes—“

“Only for me,” a cap clicked open, and Sasuke felt a sudden wetness at his entrance, “you’re only ever going to be like this for me now, got it?”

The possessiveness itself caused Sasuke to moan, and the finger that entered didn’t help, “Y-yes. Only for you.”

“Good, now,” Naruto purred as he entered another one in with ease, “how long till you have to head back to work?”

“I have an hour lunch—“

“And it took you what, 10 to get here?”

“About,” Sasuke was speaking through heavy breaths. Casually conversing while Naruto was moving around inside of him, preparing him for something bigger.

It’s driving him wild.

“So I’ll have to make sure I wrap this up and please you rather quickly,” a third finger slipped in, and he started scissoring them all around.

Sasuke whined.

“Shouldn’t be too hard. I am, though,” the cockiness was apparent in his voice, and even with the jokes, it was fucking hot.

He heard the condom wrapper open, and end up on the floor. Naruto slid it on before pressing against Sasuke. 

“You comfortable, baby?” Naruto asked.

“Mmm—“ Sasuke groaned needily, “y-yeah.”

He wasn’t much for begging, but if Naruto didn’t put it in soon, he might.

He was finally being filled up, and god it felt so fucking good. Naruto moaned as Sasuke tightened around him. It was too much..too good, fuck...

“H-hey stop squeezing Sasuke, fuck,” Naruto growled, “I haven’t even fucked you yet. I can’t cum now.”

“Mmm s’rry—,” Sasuke slurred, “can’t help it. Ya feel good...” he pushed into Naruto more, moving around and adjusting so he could be properly fucked into Naruto’s bed soon.

This was his first time in the blonde’s room, and the smell of him was everywhere. It was making this all even more intense. He’d have to come back and look at it properly because right now, this is all he wanted to be doing. Being completely surrounded by the blonde, while surrounding him as well.

“You feel good, too,” he pushed in more after he spoke, fitting it comfortably. “You okay?”

“Naruto, god, just fuck me,” Sasuke whined out with demand.

Naruto obliged instantly.

———

_Holy fuck._

Sasuke’s moans were being stifled by the messy blankets on Naruto’s bed. This was..wonderful. God. Sasuke hadn’t been fucked in SO long, and this was better than he could remember. 

It’s like his body was made to be fucked by Naruto and Naruto only.

“Ahh, fuck—“ he took his face out of the bed for a breath, “N-Naruto s-shit, ahhn—“ he groaned.

“Yeah, am I making you feel good, Sasuke?” his voice was raspy and deep, making Sasuke tightened up.

“God, so good—“ he gripped the blankets and yelled out when he was slammed into again.

“I wanna flip you over. Lemme see your face,” Naruto purred, and they both took a moment to adjust so Sasuke was on his back, taking it. His face was flushed, and he looked messier than Naruto had ever seen him, and _god_ was it good. “You’re so pretty.”

“I— uh,” Sasuke was cut off after being slammed into again, “p-pretty?”

“The prettiest,” tan fingers brushed along a pale jawline, “especially how you look while I’m fucking you.” 

“God_damn_ Naruto—“ the Uchiha yelled out. He wasn’t only being complimented, but Naruto was hitting him perfectly again. It was all too much—

“Sasuke—“

“N-N-Naruto I’m— you’re gonna make me— N—“

“Cum for me, Sasuke,” Naruto demanded before his mouth met Sasuke’s sloppily, their tongues and drool colliding. He pulled back again, looking at the lustful eyes below him, “c-cum— fuck, I’m—“

Tan fingers laced around Sasuke and pumped out his orgasm as he was being squeezed inside, causing Naruto to finish as well.

“Fuck—“ Naruto said breathlessly, carefully taking himself out of Sasuke before throwing the condom away and grabbing a towel to clean Sasuke off. “You’re so -hot-.”

“Says you,” Sasuke purred as he cleaned himself off, “can I rinse off really quick?” He asked as he looked at the time on his phone.

“Sure, bathroom is right there,” Naruto pointed, his eyes staying on the naked man he just fucked.

“Thanks,” Sasuke smiled before heading toward the bathroom to shower, “you’re welcome to join!” He yelled after he entered the room.

Naruto grinned and followed after him. They washed each other off, and kissed a little bit as well. 

Sasuke was running out the door to get back on time.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” the grin he gave before he left stuck in Naruto’s brain forever.

“You better.”

———

Their relationship continued, and the two fall more and more for each other everyday. And the sex? Only gets better.


End file.
